revenge
by bibi3
Summary: she is at hogwarts and she is after revenge, but what if that would lead right into the dead of harry? and what would happen to the world then??? (not d/m and h/g)
1. draco shut you mouth!

Disclaimer: I wish i had rowling her brain, then would have thought up with harry potter...*sighs and wipes away a tear* but i don't i'm just a 15 year old dum blonde from holland...  
  
So for the record I don't own harry potter or any other karakter in this story but i do own th plot... Ooh and before i forget i also own Bibi and Myrte (they will be later on in the story)  
  
A/N: This is my first hp fanfic and also my first englisch story. I don't have an clue what an beta-reader is, so if you're the one who want to tell me...please do!!!  
  
Summery: Ok, so there in there 7th year on hogwarts, voldemort is getting more and more power, but it seems like Harry and Ron don't even care, and Hermione is worried over everything. A new girl gets at Hogwarts (also in the 7th year, she is transfered to Hogwarts) and she thinks that she will ben in Ravenklauw like her cousin, en Dombeldore is talking to the sorting hat about something that is prodicted....  
  
Ok lets get to the story already ( i can hear you think it)  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
1. Draco! Shut you mouth!  
  
I can't believe we're in our last year already, Hermione thought from behind a book. She sighed and put the book down, then she looked at Harry and Ron, who had grown a lot over the summer. But they hadn't changed a bit, they were still talking about Quidditch like nothing had happened the past years. Oh, but for them nothing had changed, Hermione thought sarcastically, they just overlooked the fact that You-Know-Who was back. She was just about to start reading again when the door opened and a girl looked at them.  
  
"Hi, can I sit here?" she asked, and walked in when Hermione nodded.  
  
She took a seat and looked at every one of them. "I'm Bibi, who are you?" she said to them.  
  
Harry looked surprised that she did not recognise him. But he didn't say anything so Hermione said, "I'm Hermione and those two are Ron and Harry."  
  
She smiled and started to talk to Hermione. She told her where she was from and at what school she had been.  
  
"I've been at Beauxbattons, my foster parents are transferred a lot for their work at the Ministry," she said to Hermione and then looked out the window. After a while even Ron and Harry's conversation about Quidditch fell silent, and at that moment the door opened again.  
  
Draco stepped into the compartment with his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"Scarhead, Weasel and Mudblood, you are still all alive," he said. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle and then added, "What a shame."  
  
But he did not get the reaction that he wanted.  
  
"Who is that?" Bibi asked and Draco looked at her as if she had just appeared in the compartment.  
  
"So mudblood, you got yourself a friend," he said and looked down at Bibi. "How much is she paying you?"  
  
Hermione turned bright red and didn't say anything, Ron jumped up to hex Draco, but Harry quickly grabbed his robe.  
  
"Why don't you for once keep you mouth closed, Draco!" Harry snapped and was about to say more when Bibi let out an "Oh."  
  
All six of them looked at Bibi, who was now walking towards Draco.  
  
"So this is Draco Malfoy," she said. She looked at him from head to toe. "I've heard about you, but never mind, let me answer you question. Now what was it again..," Bibi said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, how much Hermione was paying me, right."  
  
Bibi now had a smile at her face that was equal to one of Snape's and Harry thought that if she'd smiled at him that way he'd run away.  
  
"Well, let's just say that she is in no need to pay me, like you need to pay you friends, "she said calmly and with a spark of humor in her eyes.  
  
Draco was angry. "No one talks to me that way," he said while drawing out his wand and pointed it at her. Crabbe and Goyle did the same but Bibi wasn't even looking at them, she kept her eyes on Draco.  
  
"You don't want to do that, Malfoy," she said coldly and for a moment she looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who where waiting for their leader to attack.  
  
Draco hesitated for a moment but then put his wand down. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be confused, and they where not the only ones. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked very confused, even they wouldn't say that to Draco, and she seemed so calm about it.  
  
Bibi just walked back to the bench en got seated, then she picked up Hermione's book and started reading like nothing had happened.  
  
Draco glanced at Bibi and walked out of the compartment.  
  
After a minute Bibi noticed that she held the book upside down and could only hope that Draco hadn't noticed. She wanted to think that she wasn't afraid of him, but of course he would have noticed that the book was upside down.  
  
When the train arrived at the station she was glad that she could get off, but did not know where she must go from there. Then a large man came towards her and told her that she had to go with the first years over the lake.  
  
They had to go by boat and Bibi thought perhaps this was to give the new students a look of Hogwarts at its best. She had to admit that it was a pretty sight, but there was a very cold wind at the lake and she was looking forward to getting off. A first-years who was next to Bibi leaned over to look in the lake and was about to fall in when Bibi grabbed his robe.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered, but Bibi didn't reply. Her eyes were at the Quidditch pitch, or well, at the goal rings which were the only thing showing. With a thud the boat stopped and they all got off, then they walked through the entrance door and saw a woman standing there.  
  
"Good evening, I am Professor Sinistra," she said and looked at the new students trying to look stern. Bibi could see that it was not normally her task because she looked very nervous. "Soon you will go into the great hall to be sorted into your house." She had a vague smile on her face while saying this but then shook her head and her smile disappeared. "The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, in the time you spent at Hogwarts you house will be like your family." She had said this in one breath and now had to take a deep breath before she could continue. "You triumphs will earn you points, but any rule breaking and points will have to be taken." She looked serious at all the students and the noticed Bibi.  
  
"Ah, you must be Miss Clear," she said, and Bibi nodded while looking the Professor right in the eyes. "Right, you may choose, being sorted with the first years or alone in the Headmaster's office," she said and looked at Bibi while she thought.  
  
"With the first years, why wait," Bibi said and watched the Professor turn to go and look if everything was ready for them. 


	2. no way!

Disclaimer: I still don't have rowling her brain and zo i still din't think up hp *cries her eyes out while saying this* ooh but i do own bibi and myrthe and the new prof dada  
  
A/N I'd like to thank Myranya for checking my story in grammar and spelling mistakes!  
  
2. No way!  
  
When she walked into the Great Hall she could feel all the eyes turn towards the group of first-years. Hermione waved at Bibi who just smiled at her, then she looked at all the tables and saw her cousin. She waved at Myrthe and smiled widely at her, Myrthe saw her and mouthed 'Good luck' Bibi nodded and switched her attention to an old hat, which was talking.  
  
Bibi wouldn't be surprised if most of the students thought that she was an first year, she was very small for her age. She was about the same height as Hermione, just a few inches smaller. I'll have to look for a charm spell to make me taller, she thought while looking at a girl being sorted. She was the last one to be sorted, which seemed weird cause her last name started with a C.  
  
When her name was called by a very strict looking woman, Bibi walked forward and sat down. The woman placed the hat on Bibi's head and within a second it sunk over her eyes. "So let me see," a voice muttered in her head. "Hmmm, strange," the hat said surprised. "What's so strange?" Bibi asked in her mind and when she asked she could feel the hat smile.  
  
"Your family was for 5 generations Ravenclaw, but you are different," it said, confused.  
  
Bibi smiled when it said "You have the qualifications for Ravenclaw, but there's also bravery, pride, loyalty and cunning." It went silent for a moment, then it said "You are hard to place, but I think you'll be right at home in Slytherin!" The last word was said out load and the table to the far left started clapping, but not in the way they had done with the others.  
  
They all seemed shocked and Bibi could hear someone yell "No way, she should be in Griffoendor, with us!"  
  
She looked in the direction where it came from and saw Ron standing on his chair. But then her eyes fell on Hermione, she looked horrified by the idea that she was friends with a Slytherin. Bibi smiled and then walked to the Slytherins, she took a seat at the end of the table, and saw that everyone just stared at her. She gave them a cold look and then looked at the Headmaster, who was standing up.  
  
He waited until everyone was quiet and then made a gesture like he wanted to hug all the students at once. "Well let's do the rules first," he said with an flicker in his eyes "The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden for all students. " It seemed like he was looking at a few students in particular but then went on. "No magic in the corridors and there's also an list with forbidden objects, who wants to see it may go to Mr. Filch."  
  
He now had a smile on his face and said "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce the new DADA teacher."  
  
A tall man stood up and the Dumbledore said "This is Professor Quafflening."  
  
A few students started to giggle and the man turned a little pink. The Headmaster clapped his hands and the table was filled with food.  
  
Bibi just looked at all the food but then picked up an apple. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away," she muttered and took a bite. 


	3. Stupify!

A/N Hi there, i know that the first 2 chapters where kind a short. So i'm gonna try tho make this a long 1! Ooh before i forget there is a part writen from Draco's pov.  
  
Disclaimer: * Slams her head on the wall* why don't I have Rowling her brain? Then hp would be mine! I want to own hp! .... but i don't Rowling does..... *wipes away the tears* But i do own Bibi, Myrthe, prof Quafflening and the plot! *Smiles happy and starts with the story...* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
3. Stuppify!  
  
So the new girl was just a first year, I thought that she was transfered, sinds she knows Granger. I'm going to have so much fun with her, Draco thought and his trademark smirk appeard.  
  
He saw that she was just staring at the food and then picked up an apple. She took a bite and Draco turned his gaze away from her, he sighed and started eating to, he'll talk to her after dinner.  
  
After dinner Dumbeldore got up again to announce the head boy and girl. No one was surprised that Hermione was headgirl, but when he said that Draco was headboy.... Everone seemed shocked en Ron yelled "No way!" and Draco just smirked.  
  
When Dumbeldore was finished and everbody was going to there commonroom Snape walked up to Bibi. "Follow me."he said and turned arround without checking if she would. Bibi shrucked her schoulders and followd Snape to the dungeons.  
  
She was told that the password was 'castus sanguis' and that she had to sleep with Pansy and Blaise in one room. Bibi nodded and Prof Snape showt her where the commonroom was and pointed at a direction. "The girls sleep there, your name will be on one of the doors, and your belongings have been already been brought there."he said and walked away.  
  
Bibi walked past the doors untill she saw her name and opened the heavy door. The two girls that she shared the room with where already sleeping, both where snoring. There was one bed left the one closest to the door, Bibi put on her pyama and went to bed. Only to be waked real early in the morning...  
  
"What is this stupid first year doing here!" an voice schreamt and when Bibi opend her eyes she saw Pansy. Blaise tried to keek Pansy quiet but she just kept screaming at Bibi. Bibi din't say anything when she stept out of the four poster bed and started to get dressed.  
  
Pansy just went on screaming but after a few minutes she fell silent to catch her breath. At that moment the door opend and Draco's came arround the door "Is there something Pansy?"he asked polite. "Is there something, is there something!" Pansy screamed with an high pitched voice. Blaise just pointed at Bibi, who had just put her robe on and went in the bathroom.  
  
"What is she doing here?"he asked a bit suprised and Blaise her reply came very quik "Don't know, she din't tell." "I don't want a first year in my room."Pansy said now heavly breathing, and Blaise nodded in argrement. Well, well, this is weird he thought and then said:"I will ask prof Snape about it."  
  
Suddenly a voice said cold "Don't worry i will." Draco spun arround to see who said it, but he already knew it, Bibi. "Now if you will get out of the doorway."she said looking in his eyes but Draco stayed foot.  
  
He looked in het eyes and saw no emotions, her blue eyes seemed cold just like his. "Will you get out of the way."she said and Draco smirked at her "What is the magic word?"he asked slow. "Now!"her eyes narrowd and het voice sounded angry but Draco din't care "No."he said lazy.  
  
"Stupify."Bibi said soft, Draco's body went completly stif and he fell back. Bibi stept om him and said:"There that wasn't that hard, was it." and with that she went into the commenroom.  
  
"Ooh Draky!"Blaise and Pansy yelled in panic and then went to get prof Snape. This is not a girl to push to much, Draco thought but what she did could not pass without an punishment.  
  
After a few minutes Snape enterd the dormetory and mutterd the counter charm then he asked "What happend?" "The new girl happend."Draco snapped and walked out of the commonroom and Snape just stood there for an moment. But the he left the dorm to prepare his lesson for today, wich was with the Gryffindor and Slytherin, ooh joy he thought. 


End file.
